


Visible Evidence

by geekmama



Series: Consummation [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sunset found them starving...</i>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Con·sum·ma·tion (känsəˈmāSHən) - noun</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">1. The point at which something is complete or finalized.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">2. The action of making a marriage or relationship complete by having sexual intercourse.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">"The eager consummation that follows a long and passionate seduction"</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">3. A series within a series (<b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/439375">Honorable Intentions</a></b>),  eleven 100 word drabbles that comprise various "deleted scenes" from <i><b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6508960">Intervention</a></b></i>.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visible Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Sunset" prompt.

Sunset found them starving. They bathed, dressed, and went out to Angelo’s. The rogue took one look at them and burst into delighted laughter.

“What?” Sherlock demanded.

“No, no! Apologies!” Angelo grinned. He led them to a secluded table and brought champagne. “On the house,” he said. “And it’s Constantine. Angelo Constantine Garibaldi. In case you’re looking for baby names.” He winked and took himself off.

Molly gaped, flushing

“Constantine’s not bad,” Sherlock said provocatively, and took a sip.

She glared a bit. “I prefer  _ Mycroft.” _

He choked but, recovering, managed hoarsely, “Hamish it is, then.” 

They toasted the decision.


End file.
